Fotografia
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Solo una palabra, solo una fotografía puede provocar querer quedarse todo el día en la cama[Fictober, Dia 4]


Summary: Solo una palabra, solo una fotografía puede provocar querer quedarse todo el dia en la cama[Fictober, Dia 4]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 4, temática "En la cama"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Fotografía_**

 _"Nadie te quiere como lo hago yo, prometo que no me lo tomaré como algo personal si pasas pagina con alguien nuevo" – Happier._

1.-

Observó el lugar vacío a su lado, suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello, su exnovio ya se había ido.

Adrien había tenido problemas con la asistente de su padre, Nathalie, que estaba a su "cuidado" por lo que molesto se fue reclamando que lo estaba tratando como un niño cuando ya no lo era y terminó llegando a casa de Marinette pidiendo "asilo" a lo que ella lo recibió gustosa en su habitación, mas bien ella entró a su habitación y lo encontró adentro, sentado con Plagg a su lado comiendo queso.

Realmente agradeció que sus padres no se encontraran en la ciudad.

Eran amigos, habían salido por al menos un año y medio, pero ahora se llevaban como los mejores amigos del mundo, después de todo debían seguir salvando parís y ellos eran un equipo. ¡Que fueran exnovios no arruinaría su trabajo de superhéroes!

Se recostó a su lado, _en la cama_ , acurrucándose como en los viejos tiempos, hablando sobre cosas al azar, la nueva película que saldría, el nuevo libro que él estaba leyendo, el diseño en el que ella estaba trabajando.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía, su respiración mientras estaba durmiendo, lenta y pausada. Su rostro calmado y la forma en que hablaba dormido, la forma en que solía hacer pucheros al dormir y por supuesto… había olvidado como se sentía escucharlo susurrar su "Marinette" dormido.

¿Lo quería? Por supuesto.

Suspiró nuevamente acurrucándose en el lugar en donde antes el chico estaba durmiendo, tomó su celular, lo desbloqueó y abrió su Instagram solo para dar una mirada rápida antes de levantarse, había sido etiquetada en una fotografía.

En aquella foto aparecía ella durmiendo, abrazando una almohada a lunares sonriendo y con el cabello desordenado, frente a Marinette se encontraba el rubio haciendo una señal de paz a la cámara, la descripción decía:

"Pijamada con la _mejor amiga_ , gracias por ser maravillosa"

Mejor amiga.

 _Mejor amiga._

 ** _Mejor amiga_**

Había olvidado cuanto dolía esa palabra.

Siguió viendo las publicaciones del rubio, para ponerle corazones a las que no tenían hasta que salió una notificación en su aplicación " _AdrienAgreste_ ha publicado una nueva fotografía" volvió al inicio del perfil para encontrarse con una foto de él y Kagami tomando desayuno en alguna parte de parís, el rubio con una baguete señalando a la chica mientras que Kagami tomaba la selfie.

"¡Esta chica se quiere llevar mis Croissants! En guardia, querida, te golpeare con esta Baguette"

Extrañaba los desayunos con él, extrañaba ser la chica que aparecía en su feed de Instagram, extrañaba tenerlo cerca, extrañaba abrazarlo en la cama, escuchar sus tontos chistes de gatos y sus ronroneos en su cuello.

¡Lo extrañaba como una loca!

Se quedó mirando la foto, leyendo los comentarios de las fans del chico admirando las fotografías y otros comentarios reclamando por el "Adrinette" (Nombre que le habían puesto las fans a la relación que tenían), el chico había respondido a los comentarios venenosos con un "No sean groseros, Marie y yo somos muy buenos amigos ahora"

Se sentía feliz pero molesta, nadie iba a amarlo como ella lo hacía, pero… esperaba que Kagami no le hiciera daño como ella lo hizo alguna vez, no debía tomárselo personal, debía ser madura y admitir que él se veía mucho más feliz con alguien nuevo.

Se veía muy feliz con Kagami.

Dejó su celular a un lado mirando el techo, esperando que Tikki no notara que había comenzado a llorar, de tonta, se sensible, por querer a alguien que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Se sentía tonta por pensar que si su nueva chica le rompe el corazón ella lo estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Tomó el celular nuevamente y le puso corazón a la fotografía, para luego comentar "Lucen grandiosos, ¡Kagami, no dejes que te golpee con esa baguette!"

La almohada olía a él, la acarició suavemente para apagar el celular, quizás se quedaría un par de horas acurrucada en la cama.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **¡Al fin llegue al día cuatro! Al principio pensé que era necesario escribir un lemon, pero no hago esas cosas, lo consulté con mi almohada y me dio la idea del Instagram y un corazón roto y esto salió.**

 **Los ama, holly**


End file.
